High Georgia Heat
by OnTheWildside
Summary: Some more Daryl smut, set at the very beginning of season one. Very aggressive, shameless Daryl smut. One-Shot is rated M for language and sexual content.


**So many fics are all about Daryl mending his ways and finding someone who brings out the better in him. I can't say that I haven't succumb to that trend, I just found this to be a little bit less work and a lot more fun. **

**This last one-shot I wrote about Daryl Dixon, my only thought was "hot sex against a barn." This go-round, my prompt was "rough sex against a tree with Scarlett O'Hara." I just filled in the blanks and voila! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The dead had been walking the earth for about a week, maybe two. I had lost count of the days since I hadn't been sleeping lately.

Stupid me, I followed Merle into the city but by the time we got there, it was a fucking lost cause. My dumb hick of a brother met this cop, Shane, and decided it would be a great idea to rob his camp blind. Unfortunately that meant we would have to stay around for a while.

Merle went with the Mexican, the Chinaman, the blonde bitch, and the nigger to get supplies. Trying to make himself fit in, I guess. Left me alone with the rest of these dumb folks.

There were too many people, too many kids, too much togetherness for the likes of me. Made my skin crawl. I had taken to the woods, as I usually did in those situations. Whenever I felt too overwhelmed, I just ran. No questions, just me and the woods and my crossbow.

I heard the moans before I had made it to the hill I had been using as a lookout. They were close, maybe a few yards away. The uncharacteristic scream was closer. It was human.

Normally, I would have left it alone. Survival of the fittest and what not. Ain't none of my business who lives or dies. But they were closing in on my territory. If they led these walkers to camp… well I'd be out of a job.

I broke off into a sprint, cutting between trees and jumping the roots til I found them. A gang of them. Four, to be exact. All used to be men. They had cornered some girl against a tree and from what I could gather, she was out of bullets. Her pistol lay at her bare feet.

My bow had been ready from the moment I left my tent, I just took aim and squeezed the trigger. The arrow shot straight through the nape of one of their necks, catching the attention of the others. They turned towards me, taking slow, dragging steps. I prepped my bow, using all my strength to pull back the drawstring, throwing the contraption back over my shoulder and pulling the trigger again, catching on of the walkers in the eye. The arrow traveled through his skull and into the forehead of the walker behind him. They both fell in a heap at the ground. The last walker had gotten too close. I wouldn't have time to ready my bow for this one. I lowered the bow on my shoulder and pulled my hunting knife out of the holster on my hip and threw it, the blade landing in the center of this one's forehead.

For the first time, I got a good look at the girl. She was wearing a flimsy little sun dress. It was white with little flowers all over and if I squinted I could make out her nipples through the material. She had long brown hair, probably could use a hair brush. Her lips and cheeks were abnormally rosy for someone who obviously shouldn't have time for makeup. She looked pissed off.

"I could 'ave handled that myself, asshole." She sounded just like Scarlett O'Hara.

"Didn't look like it from where I was standin'. I did you a favor, girl."

"I had it under control. I didn't need your help."

"Sorry, next time ye drag walkers into my woods, I'll juss leave ye ta fend for yerself." I started to gather my arrows. I couldn't afford to leave them in these dead things heads.

"If I'm lucky I wont be seein' you again, Hoss."

I grabbed the handle of my knife and twisted before pulling it out. "Good riddance."

She bent over and retrieved her handgun from the grass at her feet. The top of her dress sunk down and I could see every inch of her tits.

She glanced up and caught me staring. "Get a good view, boy?"

"Who you callin' _boy_?"

"The redneck piece of trailer trash that just gallivanted in on a white horse tryin' to play knight in shinin' armor. That's who." The took a large step, closing in on me, almost pressing my back into a tree. The tip of my crossbow was nearly jabbing into her shoulder, keeping her only a few inches from me. The close proximity made me nervous.

"Believe me, I ain't no knight." I took a step forward, causing her to step backwards. "This ain't a fucking fairytale either, Princess."

"Yer right. It's the end of the fucking world." She took another step forward, but I locked my legs and didn't budge. "Seems a good a time as any to let yer guard down." She reached out, placing her hand on my chest firmly, almost as if she was trying to push me, but then she just trailed her fingers down to the loop of my jeans. I felt a familiar twinge in my cock that I hadn't felt in sometime.

I dropped my crossbow and it slung backwards towards my back, the strap keeping it in place on my shoulder. Despite my initial reaction to pull away and leave her standing there, in the middle of the woods in her soaking wet panties, I took her hand and drug it further down, past the flew of my jeans, right against my raging erection. She took that as an invitation, grabbing the loops of my belt and dragging me forward, pressing her own back into a tree. I shrugged the crossbow off, leaving it close by my feet before my hands found her body. "So, Princess wants a taste of the redneck trailer trash?"

"Don't pretend like it's just me, Hick. Ye've been hard since you came crashing through the woods. Either ye get off on killin' things, or ye've been really lonely."

I ran my hands up her body. She wasn't bad to look at, had some thick curves on her.

"I need to get back before dark, so are we gonna do this or not, Hoss?"

"Do you ever just shut up?" I caught her lips with mine, forcing her to be quiet by ramming my tongue into her mouth. She didn't miss a beat, rolling hers along the edges of my mouth. She was insistent, but her tongue was soft and delicate. I rolled her dress up in my hands until the fabric was gathered somewhere near her stomach. She leaned forward slightly and pushed me back. I staggered, catching myself as she forced the dress over her head and threw it somewhere on the ground, reaching out and finding the loops in my pants once again and pulling me forward.

"Like what you see?" she glanced between us as my eyes roamed her body. She had nice tits. They looked like they would fit perfectly in my hands, reached out to find out I was right. Her nipples were small and pink and were already so hard. I ran my thumbs over them and they twitched slightly under my touch. She made this noise between a moan and a cry and my dick twitched again.

Her hands were still so close to my erection, I pressed it into her. "Take it out." I groaned, already more than ready to be inside of her.

She bit her lip, making it even more pink and full. She undid my zipper quickly and found her way inside. Her eyes got big and she almost gasped when she finally got my cock out, the way most women do when they saw it. She wrapped her hands around it and slowly started working up and down, twisting slightly at the tip. I hissed through my teeth, gliding my hands down her stomach and into her white cotton panties, more wet than I expected them to be. I found her pussy, slick and wet in the folds. I ran my fingers over her and her knees buckled a little. "Shit." She muttered as she continued giving me a decent hand job.

I worked my middle finger into her. "Fuck, ye've got a tight pussy." I groaned. "Gonna have ta make it work." I pumped my finger into her, I knew I wasn't gonna be able to wait. I slid out fast and ripped off her underwear, they fell to her feet and as she stepped out of the discarded cotton, I spun her around, pushing her head forward to she bent over and she reached up, using the tree as a prop. I couldn't help myself and smacked her ass as she wiggled it in front of me.

I pushed my cock against her clit, pressing gently before sliding up and pushing into her. She screamed, quickly biting her lip and glancing over her shoulder, watching me work her. "Goddamn, girl. So fuckin' tight." I could barely think as I dug my fingers into her hips for leverage. All I felt was pleasure. It had been longer than I'd care to admit, even to myself, and she was just there and so willing. I didn't even know her fucking name. At this point, I could care less.

She reached between her legs and ran circles around her clit. As she did, her nails grazed my dick. I grabbed her hand in a thick handful and pulled her into an upright position and pushed forward so she was standing, her chest now pressed into the bark of the tree. It created a new angle that made even more pressure and she moaned even more. "Shut up, girl. Gonna bring walkers on us." I muttered. I reached out with one hand, covering her mouth, as I reached around and grabbed her groin with the other, thrusting her back into me. I rubbed her clit with a free finger as I felt the pressure build in my balls, tightening until I knew I couldn't last. Hadn't exactly thought about grabbing condoms during our last run, so I decided pulling out was my best bet. "I'm gonna fucking blow." I managed, whipping my dick out of her in time to come all over her sweet little ass cheeks. I let go of her and stepped back, righting myself and fixing my pants.

"What the fuck?" She practically yelled now that her mouth wasn't covered.

"What?"

"You come all over my ass and don't even get me off, that's what, trailer trash!"

"Sorry, Princess. Forgot my manners." I pushed her back into the trunk of the tree. I was sure by now she would have some nasty scraps from the bark digging into her skin. I took her nipple in my teeth and bared down, enough to make her cry, and kissed the tender skin, rolling my tongue and sucking gently. My hand trailed back to her pussy, quickly taking up where I had left off last time, working circles around her clit, interchangeably pumping inside of her.

"Fuck…" She muttered, her head falling back as her hip wound around my leg and her hands tangled in my hair. "That's right, fuck that pussy." She muttered, rolling her hips into my fingers. "Shit, that's it. Don't stop. Don't you dare fucking stop. Oh my God, I'm gonna – " she cried out, her pussy jerking around my fingers. I continued until she came down, then let her leg down and stepped back, licking my hand clean as she caught her breath.

I wasn't good with the after. I always just found it best to go. Run before it got any further. I reached down to get my crossbow, grabbing her dress in the process. I handed it to her and she nodded.

I lowered my head, biting my lip, wishing so badly for a cigarette at this point.

She pulled the dress back over her head and found her panties in a ball under her feet, pulling them back up her damp thighs. "Thanks, redneck. Ye know, for showin' a girl a good time."


End file.
